Nothing Else Matters
by Moonchild10
Summary: Devi realizes maybe she shouldn't have been so hard on a cetain homicidal maniac, right when it's too late!


Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
This is a very off the top of my head fic about what would happen if Devi was faced with the way she treated someone who loved her after their death. Pretty short. Just one chapter, possibly two.  
  
If you're going to start bitching at me because you think this is OOC, just shut the fuck up please because I don't give a shit. I KNOW how the characters act, but I can make them OOC if I want. Come to think of it, I don't think this is OOC, but some selective people might find it that way.  
  
Damn, sorry if I sounded bitchy just now. Fuckin insomnia. Well, enjoy. If you don't, that's alright. In fact, I hope you hate it so much that you decide to bomb my town. Yeah. Sorry, I feel bitchy right now. ^_^  
  
*/*/*  
  
"Oh god please no," Devi moaned when she saw his body in the open casket. She covered her face with her hands for a moment, and then looked back down at his face, now pale in death. She moaned again. "Fuck why did this have to happen?" Devi asked herself.  
  
She backed away from the casket and leaned against the wall, feeling sick. She'd seen the whole thing on the news. He'd been shot in the chest by a rogue policeman (I hate police. Mwa ha ha ha!). The news had showed everything...even all the blood. Devi leaned her cheek against the cool wood of the wall, breathing deeply as the nausea passed. She wiped the sweat from her face.  
  
"Hello," said a voice behind her. Devi jumped, and almost gasped 'Johnny!', but then she realized that the person was a female. She had shoulder length black hair, large brown eyes, and her tall skeletal form was leaning against the wall. She looked about Devi's age. She was dressed in a black dress for the occasion: mourning.  
  
"Oh. Hi," Devi said, still sweating from the shock the girl's..well...Johnnylike appearance had caused her.  
  
"I'm Seanna," the girl said. She had frighteningly hollow eyes, with dark circles under them. It was obvious she'd been crying quite a bit.  
  
"I'm Devi. Are you related to.." Devi's voice trailed off, to avoid saying his name.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Jo-I mean HIS sister," Seanna said, noticing how Devi obviously had a problem with saying his name. "I remember him saying things about you," Seanna said.  
  
"Nothing very good, right?" Devi asked. She'd treated him like shit for the past four months.  
  
"Nothing very good? What do you mean? He was fucking in LOVE with you," Seanna said.  
  
"WHAT?" Devi asked.  
  
"He loved you. You didn't know that?" Seanna asked.  
  
"No. Oh my lord I....he tried to kill me, and you're saying he loved me?" Devi asked.  
  
"Yes. I don't think he ever loved anybody before you. He told me a lot about you."  
  
Devi was confused.  
  
"Shit! I treated him like shit for the past four months. He hated me right before he died, right?"  
  
"No. He still loved you. I don't think he would have stopped loving you if you'd killed him yourself," Seanna said, looking sad.  
  
"FUCK! So he LOVED me, and I've been treating him like filth all this time?"  
  
"I guess," Seanna said. (big help she is, huh? *sarcasm*)  
  
Devi put her hands over her face again.  
  
"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" Devi cursed, almost starting to cry. She banged her head against the wall.  
  
"Hey, you OK?" Seanna asked, looking weirded out.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm...fine," Devi said, concealing her tears.  
  
"You sure?" Seanna asked.  
  
"NO! I loved him too, did you know that?!" Devi screamed, beating her head against the wall some more.  
  
Seanna backed away from her.  
  
"Well, I'll see you soon, I guess, bye!" Seanna , running off.  
  
Devi started crying when she was finally alone, beating the wall with her fists. Some people walked by and stared at her. She looked at them coldly. (I'm getting really sick of writing right now, but I continue and bear the pain. Yay. All for your amusement.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you're saying I can't stay?" he asked in dismay, glaring up at the terrifying face that looked down on him like shit left on a doorstep.  
  
"Yes, that is correct. You know that already."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi gave the door to house 777 a few good hard kicks until it finally fell down. She stomped inside, looking around. The room was familiar. She walked across the room and sat down on the sofa that sat against the far wall, giving a loud sigh and lying back on the cushions, dwelling on the past.  
  
"How could I have been so fucking stupid? He apologized, didn't he? And I never listened. I should have just forgiven him. Fuck," she said to herself, looking up at the ceiling. She didn't even know why she'd come here. She remembered this couch. It was the one they'd sat on the night of their first (and last) date. And she'd almost kissed him. She'd give anything to at least have gotten that. Now she'd never see him again.  
  
"Why am I sad about some guy who tried to kill me, and cost me my sanity dying? OK, maybe I do love him a little...but only because I found out he loved me before he...died. And I can't stop talking to myself. It's crazy," Devi muttered to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
He opened his eyes. He looked around the room he was in. It was his bedroom. Why was he- oh yes. Resurrection. He hated being sent back. His hair hadn't grown back last time, so nothing about it had changed this time. He sat up, looking around. He was aware of the presence of someone else in his house. Not a prisoner...something else. He stood and walked out of the room. It was dark in the living room, but he could see the form of someone lying on his couch. He moved over to it, leaning down over them. He really didn't feel like killing anyone tonight. He'd rather just sit and wish he wasn't alone, after just being sent back again. But he had to kill them or they would start screaming and begging for their lives when they woke up or....  
  
The person on the couch rolled over, opening their eyes. And Nny realized who it was. It couldn't have come as more of a shock to both of them.  
  
"Devi?"  
  
"Johnny?" Devi asked, finally allowing herself to say the name that brought back unpleasant memories. "Is that you? How?" she asked. His face was only about six inches from her own, so she could see clearly that it was him. She just couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yes, it's me," Nny said, just looking at her like he'd never seen her before.  
  
"Nny," Devi whispered, wondering if she could allow herself to believe that it was really him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him fiercely.  
  
Nny stood there in surprise for a few moments until she finally released him.  
  
"What the fuck is going in?" Nny garbled, gawping at her in amazement.  
  
"I'm so sorry I treated you the way I did," Devi said, looking up at him in a kind of way that Nny couldn't place.  
  
"What?" Nny asked. He just wasn't following this.  
  
"You apologized to me tons of times, and I never listened," Devi said, sitting up. "And I'm sorry," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the couch. He landed with a thud in her lap. Blushing furiously, he leaped off of her, landing on the couch at her side.  
  
"Devi why are you in my house?"  
  
"It's a very long story. But I realized that I don't hate you...actually I- never mind that. But I was thinking...I'm willing to give you another chance if you won't try to kill me again," Devi said, smiling kindly at him.  
  
"Do you mean that?" Nny asked, looking rather flushed. Devi didn't answer. She did, however, respond by allowing her lips to join with Nny's once more.  
  
And right then it didn't really matter why the fuck Devi had come to Nny's house , or how he came back from the dead, or why I don't really care for cheerios. Something mattered. But they were too busy to really pay attention to anything.  
  
And that, my friends, is how this voyage of doom ends. Please don't flame. I don't give a fuck if it's out of character, since it does seem to have turned out that way. So people who hate fics and think they're OOC just because Nny and Devi ended up together..BLARG! Anyway, I hope you don't regret burning this story into your eye lenses. G'bye now. 


End file.
